


Letting Go

by DarkSigyn



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012)
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSigyn/pseuds/DarkSigyn





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeastlyPadynLecki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BeastlyPadynLecki).



I’m caught. It’s nothing that can really bind me. Nothing I couldn’t break. But I can’t. I cannot tear this net into shreds because of her. Because of the one that shot Gabe. Adrenaline is still rushing though my veins, heightening my pulse but I need to calm down, restrain that wild animal inside of me.  
I reach my hand out to her as she runs towards me, grasps my hand. It’s instinct. I don’t want to let her go. Yet I have to. The way she looks at me. It breaks my heart. I feel it crack inside my chest. But I have to protect her, have to keep her safe. I cannot fight or she might be harmed. And I can’t live without her. I can’t live in a world without her in it.  
So I try to memorize everything about her. The color of her eyes, her hair, her sent. the warmth of her skin, her fingers, as they slid out of mine.  
I have to let go. In my heart I never will.


End file.
